1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display driving method for the display device, and more particularly, to a two-dimension (2D) and three-dimension (3D) switchable display device and a display driving method for the 2D and 3D switchable display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the characteristics of compact size, low power consumption and no radiation, liquid crystal monitors have been widely applied to many digital products, for example, notebooks, personal PC monitors and consumer TV applications.
Compared with the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors, the LCD monitors tend to have brightness variation and contrast variation resulted from different viewing angles, and the LCD monitors even have gray level inversion when the viewing angle is wide. Thus, a bunch of Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) technologies have been developed in industry to improve the LCD viewing angle problems. However, color washout effect and Gamma curve offset still exists in the MVA LCD monitors when people watch the screen in the 3D display mode from a large viewing angle. Therefore, for a 2D and 3D switchable display device, there are still problems waiting to be solved, such as how to maintain and balance the 2D and 3D switchable display quality, how to solve the color washout effect when watching the screen in the 2D and 3D display mode from a large viewing angle at the same time, how to maintain brightness and saturation, and how to prevent cross talk issues caused by the frames of a left eye and the frames of a right eye.